


Bargaining for an Egg

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, F/F, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Bargaining for an Egg

  
"Kaark!" Tara said when Willow waddled back to their colony.

Willow offered the fish she'd caught to Tara, who'd been doing the hard work egg-sitting today. As Tara ate, Willow peered at the tiny rock they'd adopted as their egg. Willow had been _hoping_ she could get it to hatch like all the other couples', but it didn't seem to be working.

And she'd tried everything! Dancing, appealing to the penguin gods, sacrificing a tern (she hoped Tara never found out about _that_), and even a little blood-letting ritual. Nothing had breathed life into the rock!egg, though.

Willow's flippers shrugged in a disappointed sigh. Tara nuzzled at her neck.

There _had_ to be a solution!

Tara's nuzzling was taking a more erotic turn when Willow had a moment of inspiration. She gave Tara a love-peck before waddling off across the colony to Buffy and Spike's nest.

As she predicted, Buffy and Spike were mating. Again. They already _had_ an egg, but they were always doing it.

They were distracted, though, so Willow swooped in and scooped up the egg, trying to be as invisible as possible as she guided it over to where Tara was waiting.

The impact came from behind. Buffy body-slammed her with an unexpected amount of force.

"Kaaarrkkkkk!" Buffy said angrily. Spike was already fetching the egg as Buffy lectured Willow.

Willow looked down in shame. Buffy was right. She had gone too far. She'd tried to _steal_ her best friend's egg.

"Kaark," Willow admitted.

Buffy sighed. "Kaarrk."

A commotion from the center of the colony caused both Buffy and Willow to turn their heads. It was Angel and the impossibly egg-bearing vampire penguin, Darla.

"Kaark!" Willow scoffed with a roll of her eyes. It's not like either Angel or Darla could even keep the egg _warm_.

Then Willow had another moment of inspiration. She turned slowly to meet Buffy's eyes.

Buffy nodded. "Kaark."

Willow bounced with excitement.


End file.
